


i mean...

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Ghost crew sees Hamilton, The sabezra in here isn't as good sorry, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, kind of crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title from Guns & Ships - Hamilton:sir he knows what to do in the trench, ingenutive and fluent in french,i mean





	i mean...

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Guns & Ships - Hamilton:
> 
>  
> 
> _sir he knows what to do in the trench, ingenutive and fluent in french, **i mean** _

Walking down a dim street in the rain, on the planet of Niaha, were Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Chopper, and Ezra.

Sabine was at the front, examining the graffiti on the buildings and occasionally making remarks on it, and suddenly she walked to examine a poster on a three-story residential building.

 

"This is in Old Mando'a and Ryl!" Sabine exclaimed. "Hera, could you give me a hand here?"

 

Hera came over and examined the words. "The Ryl words say 'Kriffing banthachit," she said quietly.

 

"The Mando'a words read, "Performance tonight: Hamilton, a musical that the Empire doesn't know about but probably wouldn't like. Performers include Aalsya Wedino- Her name isn't ringing a bell for me, Siu Lieyu, I don't know her either, and Regina Specktor! Regina karking Specktor! Oh, and the rest of it says 'Fullina'aa street, 4006. Password,' and then there's the Ryl words."

 

"I didn't know Regina Specktor did this kind of thing!" Ezra exclaimed.

 

"Nor did I! Hera, can we go check it out? Please? We've completed the mission early and they don't expect us back at base until tomorrow, and besides, we hardly ever do anything fun," Sabine pleaded.

 

Hera deliberated for a moment, then said, "Let's put it to a vote. All in favour, say Tipo."

 

"Tipo," chorused Ezra, Sabine, Hera, and Zeb.

 

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, Zeb!" Ezra said.

 

"I'm really not, but I figure it might be interesting and I want a break," Zeb grunted.

 

"All against, say Eewq," Hera interjected.

 

"I'm just not sure it's a good idea," Kanan said.

 

"I think you're being a bit paranoid, Love," Hera said.

 

"Fine. Tipo," he said grudgingly.

 

"Then it's settled," Hera said, walking on.

 

" _Why was C1-10P excluded from the vote? C1-10P counts too, does it not? Confirm/deny,"_ Chopper beeped.

 

"You don't really count, Chop," Sabine said as she came up to 4006 Fullina'aa street. It appeared to be a cantina. She went inside and up to the counter.

 

"Welcome to Rewwuuui Cantina. What can I get for you?" Asked a dark blue Twi'Lek with stripes.

 

"Kriffing banthachit?" Sabine tried.

 

The Twi'Lek nodded and led them through a back door, which led to a hall which led to a doorway covered in a curtain of beads. The Twi'Lek lifted it and ushered the group inside.

 

Inside there were folding chairs and a large stage, with plenty of people already sitting. "I am Aalsya Wedino, and I play Peggy Schuyler in fifteen minutes. Choose seats, go all the way down and don't surround empty seats," she said, then quickly went back down the hall to the cantina.

 

The group wordlessly sat down, and fifteen minutes later, the show began.

 

A Mon Calamari took the stage and began to sing.

 

The group quickly learned that this play was set during the revolution that brought in the Old Republic, centred on the first Secretary of Currency to the Chancellor, Alexander Hamilton, who was played by a half-human, half Twi'Lek male.

 

Regina Specktor, they soon learned, played Angelica Schuyler, the sister-in-law of Hamilton. Siu Lieyu, a turquoise and pink Mikkian, played Elizabeth Hamilton, the wife of Hamilton and the sister of Angelica and Eliza.

 

For the next two hours and fifty minutes, they were immersed in a wonderful play with talented and diverse actors, most notably the performer of Philip Hamilton, Hamilton's eldest son, who had the head tails of a Torgruta but also wavy shoulder-length brown hair.

 

The final number was cut short by the familiar sound of stormtroopers and blasters as they ambushed the crowd.

 

Kanan and Ezra were quick to pull out their lightsabers, but were surprised when Siu pulled out a lightsaber too, a teal and slightly transparent double-sided number.

 

Eventually, the three lightsaber wielders moved to the centre of the room, surrounded by others who had blasters and were using chairs as cover.

 

"Are you the rebel group we've been hearing about that helped Ibaar?" Siu asked as she continued to deflect blaster fire.

 

"That's us," Ezra said.

 

"We performers want to join you, make more of a difference. We're a rebel cell ourselves, doing what we can here on Niaha," she said.

 

"Hera?" Ezra asked.

 

Hera nodded. "I trust you, Siu. Cover me Ezra, I'm going to go get the _Ghost_!" Hera shouted, jumping into the line of fire.

 

Ezra quickly snapped to action and covered Hera to the hall, then went around taking out stormtrooper blasters and killed eight troopers in total.

 

After three minutes more of protecting the people, the Ghost and a medium sized shuttle with painted a rainbow at the back exit, and the three lightsaber wielders covered the audience and the rest of the performers and the remainder of the Ghost crew as they got in.

 

Hera and whomever was flying the shuttle gunned it at the same exact time, and once they'd gotten in the clear they locked together and made the jump to light speed.

 

Everyone on board both the _Ghost_  and the shuttle, which was called the _Queer_ , were committed to joining the larger rebellion. It was an odd recruitment, but Command would be greatful.

 

While everyone was kind if mingling and chatting, Kanan and Ezra came up to Siu.

 

"Are you a Jedi?" Ezra asked.

 

The Mikkian shook her head. "No, not exactly. I am a Grey Jedi, someone in the middle, a balancing act between light and dark," she stated.

 

"Kanan, why'd you never tell me about Grey Jedi?" Ezra asked Kanan.

 

"I guess I just never bothered, I've only ever met two Grey Jedi in my life, counting you, Master Siu," Kanan said.

 

"Who's the other Grey Jedi?" 

 

"Ashoka."

 

"Well, that explains a lot," Ezra said quietly.

 

 

-

 

 

In case you were wondering, Ezra and Sabine got autographs from Regina Specktor.

And they might've shared a kiss in the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered why Kanan never taught Ezra about Grey Jedi, so I had to put that here since Siu is a Grey Jedi.  
> Also, I'm enclosing a list of the species of the performers, because I made it so I ought to put it to use:
> 
> Burr- Mon Calamoni  
> Hamilton: Half Twi'Lek, half human  
> Laurens: Park Mikkian, part Twi'Lek  
> Mulligan: Pau'an (he's not evil, Pau'an's get a bad rep)  
> Lafayette: Ithorian  
> Eliza: Mikkian  
> Angelica: Human  
> Peggy: Twi'Lek  
> Maria: Mirialan  
> Jefferson: Duros  
> Madison: Rodian  
> Washington: Jawa (.......can you IMAGINE)  
> Theodosia Alston: Dathomirian  
> Philip Hamilton: Part Torgruta, part human.
> 
> @nbgayfreak  
> 


End file.
